


take me to your heart feel me in your bones just one more night

by macabrekawaii



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: Away on a mission, Roy has a romp with a fun stranger. Missing his man, Jason calls at just the right time to get into something oh so wrong. A good time is had by all.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	take me to your heart feel me in your bones just one more night

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% illegally stole this idea from Shenanigans who I am sure would have done a much better job. 
> 
> title is from "Home Sweet Home" by Mötley Crüe, an eternal anthem for missing what you have back home sung by a bunch of dudes banging anything that crossed their path. Iconic.

Roy’s got the girl on her back, her bleach-blonde hair splayed around her head like a halo. Roy’s fucking her against the pillows in the motel he’s staying in on a mission. They had tumbled in some time ago, after Roy had charmed the pretty bartender from the bar across the street, who got less and less annoyed about pouring this red-haired stranger nothing more than sodas the more Roy had laid on the charm. By the time closing arrived, Roy knew she’d be covering more than just his meager tab.

The girl is curvy and short, no more than 5’2, with a nose ring and a loud laugh that shows off the metal crowns in her teeth. Once in his motel, Roy had pulled off her black tee shirt happy to find no bra and a snake tattoo coiling up the stretch of dark skin between her large, soft breasts. Happier still to lean in and learn she smelled like lilac and sage and just a little bit like cigarettes, the latter of which went straight to his dick.  
Now, Roy was in nothing but his trucker hat, turned backwards to keep his loose hair out of his eyes, as he thrusts inside her.

“C’mon Red, give it to me good.” The girl grins at him, her black lipstick smeared off her lips from where they had been wrapped around his dick a short time ago. He looks down and can see a dark smear of it where it distorts beneath the condom he’s wearing, disappears where he’s fucking into her. Roy looks like sin, sweat dripping down his back, his tongue poking out as he gropes at her brown nipples, the soft weight of her breasts in his hands. He slides his hands lower to grip her hips, holding her up a bit, finding the leverage to fuck faster. She makes a high keening noise and Roy smiles, blows her a kiss.

  
Roy’s phone starts buzzing on the nightstand, dancing with the vibration, threatens to fall off the edge. Roy glances over, sees the screen light up bright with a picture of him and Jason together. They’re on the beach, a hot dog held between them, both men taking a huge bite of their respective ends. He catches the phone right after it slips off the nightstand, reaching without looking.

  
“Mind if I take this darlin’?” Roy’s leaning back, still rocking his hips, as he slides his thumb across the screen to answer.

  
“Are you fucking with me?” The girl scrunches up her face but looks more amused than annoyed. She arches herself off the bed causing Roy to groan out a long curse. "How'd you even catch that?"

  
“It's all in the reflexes-- Fuuuuuckkk—hi Jaybird! Heyyyy to what do I owe this,” Roy pauses, taking a sharp inhale of breath as the girl under him leans up and rakes her nails across the v of his hips. “… pleasure?” Roy hears soft laughter across the line as he moans breathlessly.

  
_“This a bad time?”_

  
“Nothing I can’t interrupt for you.”

  
“Did you seriously answer?” The girl shoots him a nasty look, her face tight, but it quickly gives way to a gasp and a muffled curse as Roy fucks her slow, languid, and rubs a thumb over her clit. Roy drops a sly smirk and slips the phone between his shoulder and his ear, getting his hand on her to hold her hip tightly so he can thrust in at a deeper, sharper angle, his other hand’s thumb still moving in tight, competent circles.

  
“That a problem?” Roy asks, locking eyes, knowing it won’t be. He pulls his full length out before sliding back in to the hilt.

  
“You keep fucking me like that, Red and you can stay on the phone with the Queen of England for all I care.” The girl squirms and raises her hips, meeting Roy’s lazy but deep thrusts.

  
 _“She calling you Red huh? She know your name?”_ Roy can hear Jason’s grin all the way across the line. _“No time for pleasantries?”_

  
“I don’t know hers either if that counts for anything.”

  
“You don’t know my fucking name?” The girl flips Roy off and cants her hips a bit, drawing out another low moan.

  
“You don’t know mine, sweetheart.” Roy smiles and tongues the deep chip in his front tooth.

  
“I don’t. And I don’t care... if you pick up the pace.”

  
 _“Ooh I like her.”_ Jason’s voice rumbles from the phone. Roy presses his cheek harder against the flat front of it, wishing it was Jason’s breath against his neck and not the tinny reverberation of the speaker.

  
Roy winches as he hears the sound of a loud crunch coming through the line.

  
“Jaybird are you eating chips?”

_“You left me all alone with them.”_ Another crunch, and Roy rolls his eyes, swaps focus back to the body beneath him. He leans forward to bite at her throat, the phone precariously balanced with a shoulder held high.

“Put that boy on speaker phone, don’t leave me outta this while you’re in me.”

  
Roy can hear Jason laugh, loud and clear through the phone. _“Do as she says.”_

  
“Yes ma’am.” Roy says to the girl, ignoring the sounds of further laughter from Jason. He tosses the phone down onto the bed beside them and swaps to speaker.

  
“Whose man am I fucking?” Her voice is confident, controlled, and it sends a shiver down Roy’s spine to hear her addressing the man not in the room.

  
_“His boyfriend. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”_

_  
_The girl laughs loud, clearly entertained. Roy feels her clench around his dick with it. “As long as this is all good with you stranger this is all good with me.” She hooks her ankles behind Roy’s back, rocking upwards with his lazy thrusts.

 _  
_Roy takes the lapse in attention to resume circling her with his thumb, his other fingers raking into the dark curls above. He swipes at the wet slick where his cock presses into her, gathers it up and brings it back to her clit. The girl mewls and bucks into Roy’s touch, lets out a loud gasp.

  
_“He taking good care of you over there?”_

_  
_“He’s doing alright.” She huffs, raises her hips to meet Roy’s thrusts and fingers more easily.

  
Jason laughs again, this time at a lower register. Roy doesn’t hear any further obnoxious crunching and thinks (hopes really) that Jason’s made himself more comfortable. More engaged.  
 _“Well maybe he’d like to put on a show for us. Think he can manage to keep us entertained?”_

  
“Tough crowd.” Roy snorts and moves his hands to rake down the girl’s sides, his blunt nails leaving a dark trail of raised skin in their wake. For it, she lets off a moan that blurs into a growl. She pulls Roy down into a kiss, more tongue than lips, and gets her own nails down his back, undoubtedly breaking skin just a bit. It stings in all the ways Roy likes best and he lets out a loud, contented moan, one he hears echoed through the speaker. He feels hot all over, from more than just the sex.

  
 _“You gonna be a good boy for me, baby? Make the lady come before you can.”_ Roy whines.

  
“You know I’m a gentleman.”

  
_“Far from it love, but I know at least you can follow directions. Be a good boy for me.”_

  
Roy sucks in a shaky breath and reaches down to grab the base of his cock, to stop the throb Jason’s words sent straight to the base of his spine. He feels himself tense and he stays stock-still for just a moment before the high crest of an orgasm settles back down to lapping waves.

  
“Fffuck.”

  
Roy feels the girl clench around him. He starts snapping his hips faster, slides his hand down to use the pads of his fingers on her clit. For a while, there’s no sounds outside the smack of skin on skin, the girl’s high breathy moans, Roy’s grunts, and the heavy panting coming across the phone line.

  
“You touchin’ yourself babe?”

  
 _“Wouldn’t you like to know.”_ Jason’s voice is gravelly and fucked out, thick with what he’s so obviously up to.

The girl pushes herself up and gets her arms around Roy’s shoulders, presses her chest against his. She rocks herself on his cock, so wet he nearly slides out at the new angle.

  
“You having fun with this?” Roy asks as nonchalant as he can, fails miserably, practically moaning out his words as he tilts his head towards the phone on the bed.

  
“I like a bit of theatrics.” The girl smiles and licks her lips, tilts her face up to catch Roy’s mouth again. Roy lets himself get lost in it, chases her with every kiss, slides his tongue into her mouth with such fervor he can feel drool spill over his lips. He’s pulled away when he hears a sharp gasp and a groan over the phone line.

  
“Jaybird.” Roy hisses Jason’s name, clearly wanting to say more but unable to as the girl claws down his back once more. His hips piston wildly, stuttering his dick into her with wet slaps. “Jay.”

  
_“I’m here baby.”_

_  
_The girl giggles and licks down the side of Roy’s jaw before biting down, leaving an angry bruise just below his Adam’s apple. Roy hums at the feeling of her sucking another lower on his throat, whines as she drags her teeth a bit. She’s a fast learner. And Roy relishes the trophies to take home to Jason.

  
“Fuck beautiful, you’re gonna kill me here.” Roy’s thrusts grow more erratic, his fingers sliding feverishly over her clit. She feels so wet, so warm. “You gonna come? You feeling good?”

  
The girl doesn’t answer, just sucks another bruise against his sweat-soaked skin and he feels her bucking up to meet his thrusts and fingers. She pulls off and flops back into the pillows, lets Roy take all her weight. Roy gets one arm under her, really pulls her body flush against his and bucks forward as hard as he can. His arousal moves from a simmer to a boil and he can feel the heavy beads of sweat dripping down his back, across his face, pooling down his mess of a nose. He pants loudly, biting back a whine. He wants to come so, so bad. He must have been even louder, more desperate than he realized because the next thing he hears is Jason making soothing noises through the phone.

  
 _“Stay with me love, stay with me. Show the lady how it’s done. You’re being so good baby.”_ And now Roy thinks he can hear it, the sound of Jason touching himself, the velvety slide of his hand on his cock. There’s a soft shuffling noise and Jason moans, loud, like he’s in the room, and it’s all Roy can do to stop himself from coming right then.

  
Roy grunts and pushes the girl down into the bed, leans forward so her legs are around his waist, and he can just barely rub at her as he fucks hard and deep, one hand on the bed for leverage. She lets out a high keening noise and then she’s shaking, whole body vibrating with her orgasm. She knocks his hat off and gets her hands in his sweat-soaked hair, yanks his head back with a fistful of red strands. She comes loudly twitching around his cock, fluttering around his every thrust. It’s so much, it’s too much, but there’s something else Roy needs.

  
“Jaybird… can I….. please?” The last word barely comes out through Roy’s breathy moans. “Please baby?”

  
 _“Yeah come for me, come for me, fuck—”_ Jason cuts himself off with a whine of his own, one that fades into a low growl. Roy knows Jason just finished and the sense memory of that sound releases whatever heat was still coiled inside him, unfurling his lust fully.

  
Roy fucks into the girl with everything he has, her hands let go of his hair as she makes small noises, still coming down off her own orgasm. His hair falls in his face and he looks down at her through a ginger curtain. She’s gorgeous, fucked-out and loose limbed, one arm thrown over her face as she sighs in her pleasure, lifts her hips to meet Roy's frantic thrusts.

  
Roy comes with a loud hiss, biting his bottom lip almost enough to draw blood. He gasps with it, panting hard, feels the warm rush of himself filling the condom. The blow of it hits him all at once and he curls forward, presses a sloppy kiss into the girl’s blonde hair, leans down and moans against the side of her face. When he’s stilled from the aftershocks he all but hurls himself off of her, flopping down on his back. He lets himself breathe a moment before carefully tying off the condom and tossing it God knows where off the side of the bed. He stares up at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to get his bearings.

  
“Your boy did alright!” The girl sits up, a devious grin across her face. “I’d give it a solid 8 out of 10.”

“Damn,” Roy murmurs, still too worn out to move from the foot of the bed. “Tough fuckin crowd.”

  
There’s a pause and then Jason is laughing through the phone again, just absolutely howling.

  
_“He likes when you tell him he’s been a good boy.”_

_  
_“I can tell.” She sits up and crawls over to Roy, swipes her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. He mumbles his appreciation but doesn’t move, just leans into the touch.  
“I think we killed him.”

  
_“He always goes offline a bit after a good orgasm. You kids play nice. Well not too nice, he can take it. Babe? You with me?”_

  
Roy turns his head, looks at the phone even though Jason can’t see him. “Yeah Jaybird.”

  
_“Get home safe. Thanks for the good time, stranger. Try not to wear my boy out too much. He’s got a big day tomorrow and is a total bitch without his beauty rest.”_

_  
_“Hey Jaybird fuck y---” Roy hears the call disconnect before he can finish.

“You’ve got a good man there, Red.” The girl reaches off the side of the bed and grabs two cigarettes from her discarded jeans. She offers one to Roy, who accepts it but tucks it behind an ear. The girl lights hers up, exhaling a cloud of smoke above her head. Roy watches the smoke drift out towards the large, open window. The warm summer air presses in against the stale, cool air conditioning of the hotel. “I appreciate a man who knows how to share his toys.”

  
Roy blushes but smirks, reaches out a sticky hand. “So uh, what’s your name sweetheart?” 

  
The girl laughs, crawls forward and grabs his wrist, drawing two fingers into her mouth. She traces a line up with her tongue as she exhales another soft curl of smoke through her nose, pausing to swirl at his fingertips before pulling off. “No need, Red. Fuck me like that again and I won’t remember mine either.”

  
Roy pulls the cigarette from her lips and takes one slow pull before snubbing it out on the side of the nightstand. He exhales as he grabs the girl from behind her thighs, scooping her up with a twist. The movement sends her crashing down against the bed, her body flipped so she’s face down, and he catches her with one strong arm across her chest. 

  
“Alright darlin’. I think I can manage that.”

  
  
Roy’s phone buzzes once more, a flash of a text message across the screen, waiting to be read in the morning.  
 _Love you too, babe. Have too much fun without me. See you at home <3_

**Author's Note:**

> oops and then Amaia (because she DOES have a damn name, Roy) makes Roy show her ten thousand pictures of Jason on his phone when they're canoodling after and it is cute as fuck.


End file.
